Wilting
by mslittlelauren
Summary: What if there was no curse? What if the prince was never a beast and he had never met Belle? But he and only a few loyal servants remember everything about the curse and Belle. When complications occur, Adam must make Belle see past the prince that he is, and get her to see and love the real him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney's Beauty and the Beast except for the characters I create. **

**Chapter 1: **

Prince Adam couldn't be happier. The spell was broken and he had found his soul mate, Belle. She was truly a beauty and he loved her with all his heart and knew that she loved him the same. If she hadn't, the curse wouldn't have been broken. He became human again early in the morning, so the whole day was filled with festivities.

By the end of the night, all the guests had left and the prince's servants were cleaning up. Adam guided Belle to his bedroom in the west wing, and there they should sleep until the next morning.

It wasn't long after everyone in the castle went to sleep that Adam heard thunder slowly venturing up to the castle. He didn't think anything of the storm that was brewing outside; his thoughts were on belle and the day they spent together as humans. He knew he was tired from celebrating, but he couldn't fall asleep. He looked over at his beauty that was already fast asleep. _'I have to try and get some sleep'_ he thought to himself. He gently moved from lying on his back to the side, and slowly closed his eyes.

All of a sudden, he was startled because he could hear someone screaming, as well as someone laughing. This was not a friendly sounding laugh this was an evil laugh. He quickly recognized the woman screaming, it was Belle. _'Why was Belle screaming?'_ Something in him knew that something was wrong. He could hear Belle but couldn't see her. Blackness surrounded him. He could not figure out who was laughing. She sounded familiar, but he couldn't make it out.

He suddenly woke up, remembering the wicked laugh of the woman he couldn't recognize. He gently reached over to touch Belle, but she wasn't there. He figured she probably got up and decided not to disturb his slumber. This was his first full morning of being human, and he couldn't wait to spend more time with Belle. He cheerfully got out of bed and rushed to find Belle. He looked all over the castle, but she was not where to be found.

When he reached the kitchen he found Chef Bouche cooking. Chef Bouche was the head chef of the castle, and Adam loved his food. He hadn't seen Bouche since the curse was broken, but he knew it was him. He remembered that he use to be a kitchen appliance, a stove as a matter of fact.

"Good morning Chef Bouche" Adam said.

"Oh good morning, your majesty. I didn't hear you come in." Bouche replied. Adam swiftly placed himself on top of the counter, sitting with a smile.

Seeing this, Bouche spoke. "You're in a happy mood this morning, if I don't say so myself, your majesty."

Adam smiled even bigger. "Of course I'm happy. It's the first full day of being human again. What's not to be happy about?"

Bouche looked at him with a puzzled face, which Adam ignored.

"Have you seen my beautiful Belle this morning? She wasn't there when I woke up and I cant find her anywhere in the castle," asked Adam.

With an even more confused look, Bouche responded, "Belle? Who is Belle?"

**Thank you for reading! What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know your thought on this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I really hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Here is chapter 2. It's a little shorter than the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney's Beauty and the Beast except for the characters I create.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Previously:

"Have you seen my beautiful Belle this morning? She wasn't there when I woke up and I cant find her anywhere in the castle," asked Adam.

With an even more confused look, Bouche responded, "Belle? Who is Belle?"

Now:

"Belle! You know Belle, the love of my life. My belle."

Adam saw the look in Bouche's eyes. It was the look of worry and confusion. Adam rushed out of the kitchen, hearing Bouche yell his name in worry as Adam frantically moved around the castle.

How could Bouche not remember Belle? He was fonder of her than of himself and Bouche even watched Adam grow up. The prince became very worried.

He soon came across Madame Armoire and Babette. Both chatting down the hall but stopped suddenly when the prince appeared. Fear appeared in both their eyes, which Adam noticed.

"Have either of you seen Belle?" Adam asked again, hoping they had seen her.

One broke the silence out of the two women, "No."

Hearing that, Adam gave a sigh of relief. What he though was happening wasn't occurring.

"… No. We do not know of a Belle, your majesty."

When Adam heard these words, his could feel his heart drop. He felt like he could faint. He managed to dismiss the girls and began to run to the west wing.

Once he reached his chambers, he noticed Mrs. Potts, Lumière, Cogsworth, and little Chip reminiscing in the middle of the room. They didn't notice the prince come in, until they heard a THUMP. Prince Adam had fainted.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, its a short one. More details will be coming in the next chapter. Stay tuned and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So I wrote chapters 1-3 late last night and I wanted to give some time before I uploaded chapter 3, but I absolutely love how this chapter came out so I just had to post it as soon as possible. **

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! It really means a lot since this is my first fan fiction story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney's Beauty and the Beast except for the characters I create. **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Previously:

Once he reached his chambers, he noticed Mrs. Potts, Lumière, Cogsworth, and little Chip reminiscing in the middle of the room. They didn't notice the prince come in, until they heard a THUMP. Prince Adam had fainted.

Now:

Adam heard voices around him. He could recall hearing Mrs. Potts, Lumière, and Cogsworth as they placed him on his bed. _'What was going on with him' _he thought to himself still unconscious. He couldn't remember what just happened.

"I don't like what is going on." Adam heard Lumiere say.

"Something suspicious is occurring, but I just don't know what" Cogsworth quickly stated.

"I just hope the master is all right. He did fall pretty hard." Mrs. Potts said sounding worried.

"Is it just me, or does the master seems to be a little flustered." Replied Lumiere. "Wait! Has anyone seen Belle?"

Suddenly Adam felt the urge to awaken hearing Belle's name. He jolted up from the position he was in and found that all eyes are on him.

"Your highness?" Mrs. Potts quickly said, "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

Adam's thoughts were only focused on Belle. He wasn't sure what was happening. He hoped his fear of Belle leaving him wasn't true, but then again there he was. Belle was not by his side. He did find it a bit odd that none of his servants seemed to remember her.

"Belle?" Adam managed to speak. "Where is Belle?"

"Belle's not here?" one of his loyal servants began to ask.

"But you remember her?" Adam replied, holding back his tears, "You know who I'm talking about, right? I'm not crazy, am I?" His calm voice changed to a tone that was almost heartbreaking to hear.

"Yes, we remember her, child." Mrs. Potts said trying to comfort the crying prince. "Why do you think we wouldn't remember her? She broke the curse by confessing her love to you." Adam just sat there crying in Mrs. Potts arms.

Adam realized that Mrs. Potts had been like a mother to him and she was always there to comfort him, no matter what. He laid there in her arms as she hugged him.

He finally compiled himself and while wiping the tears from his face, he spoke. "She wasn't here when I woke up and when I confronted Chef Bouche, Madame Armoire, and Babette about her, they looked at me with puzzled faces and fear in their eyes. They said they've never heard of a woman named Belle who lived here." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "It can only make me think of one thing, she left me."

Adams eyes glanced toward the doors leading out to the rest of the castle from his room. Adam could almost feel the presence of some of this staff members listening in on the other side of the door. He quickly looked over, as Cogsworth walked over to the door and opened it. There he found Chef Bouche, Madame Armoire, and Babette in a position that gave proof they were listening.

"How dare you listen to the conversation that is being held in here? You should be a shamed of yourself. Get back to work and I will…"

"It's alright Cogsworth." Adam gently said lifting himself from Mrs. Potts grasp, "They are only curious and are worried about the state that I'm in."

Adam, as well as the adults in the room, could see the shock on their faces as they turned and quickly rushed away. "That's strange. They never looked at me that way since…" Adam stopped, looking past his loyal servants with wide eyes.

"Master?" Lumiere said really getting worried. "Your highness, say something?" With still no response, Lumiere did something he should never do, but it was necessary. "Adam? What is going on?"

Hearing in the distance, small cries from a young boy broke Adams silence. Everyone was too worried about Adam and Belle that they forgot the little boy was in the room.

Adam felt ashamed that Chip had to see his outburst, but he did something he would have never done before. He walked over to the crying boy and comforted him. This allowed Chip to know that everything was going to be all right. But still in Adams mind something was terribly wrong.

He moved allowing Mrs. Potts to take over.

"Prince Adam?" Mrs. Potts spoke as she hugged her crying child. "What is going through your mind?"

Then Adam began to speak, " So it would appear that there was never a curse. With the way they looked at me, with fear and with shock, they probably think of me as the same spoiled selfish child I once was. To them I was never the beast."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3 as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please go ahead and review. I would love to hear what you think about this story so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I know I am. This is another short chapter, but its leading up to a huge important chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney's Beauty and the Beast except for the characters I create. **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Previously:

"Prince Adam?" Mrs. Potts spoke as she hugged her crying child. "What is going through your mind?"

Then Adam began to speak, " So it would appear that there was never a curse. With the way they looked at me, with fear and with shock, they probably think of me as the same spoiled selfish child I once was. To them I was never the beast."

Now:

Seeing the horrified looks on their faces, Adam continued, "It's the only explanation." He paused. "If the spell hadn't been casted why do we still remember it? That is my question."

"I'm not sure, your majesty, I'm not sure." Said Mrs. Potts.

"But what about Belle?" Chip cried out. "She has to remember us."

This made Adam think about this problem deeper. 'What if Belle didn't leave him, what if she never met him at all.' The concept made Adam weary, so he gently sat himself down on the bed to prevent himself from fainting again.

"So if there were no curse at all, Belle would not have made it to the castle. She would not remember us."

"How do you know?" Cogsworth said, worried. "Since we remember, maybe she does too."

"Then I know what I must do. Adam abruptly said. "I have to go find Belle and see if she too remembers."

Adam quickly jumped off his bed, and rushed to the door.

"Then we are coming with you." The three loyal servants said in unison.

Opening the door, Adam turned around. "No my friends, I must do this alone."

"As you wish, your majesty. Would you like me to get the carriage ready?" Cogsworth asked.

"No thank you, Cogsworth. I'll be taking my horse," Adam mentioned as he ran to the stables to fetch his noble steed.

The ride through the forest to the village gave Adam some time to think to himself about what was occurring. The whole thought of Belle probably not remembering who he was really frightened him. He tried to not let it get to him but it did.

After riding for what seemed like hours, he saw a tiny town which was the village his Belle lived in. "Finally!" He spoke aloud to himself.

He tied his horse to a tree and approached the town.

Walking into the village, he could see the residents giving him weird looks and some even rushed away quickly when they saw him. This made him very uneasy.

_'Was I really that cruel that the people, MY people, are that afraid of me?'_ He silently thought to himself. _'If so, what would Belle think of me?'_

The moment he mentioned Belle's name in his mind, he suddenly saw a woman walking in the distance. This woman was beautiful. She had her wavy brunette hair tied back with a blue bow and wore a blue and white dress. It was Belle.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. The next chapter will fully introduce Belle, but things are not what they seem. i think you will be surprised. Please review. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Here is Chapter 5 and in this chapter Belle meets Adam for the first time, but it's not a friendly meeting. There is lots of tension and Adam finds he does not like what he sees. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney's Beauty and the Beast except for the characters I create.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Previously:

Walking into the village, he could see the residents giving him weird looks and some even rushed away quickly when they saw him. This made him very uneasy.

_'Was I really that cruel that the people, MY people, are that afraid of me?' _He silently thought to himself_. 'If so, what would Belle think of me?' _

The moment he mentioned Belle's name in his mind, he suddenly saw a woman walking in the distance. This woman was beautiful. She had her wavy brunette hair tied back with a blue bow and wore a blue and white dress. It was Belle.

Now:

He tried to make his way through the crowd that was following Belle. He noticed he wasn't the only man making his way through the crowd to Belle.

This muscular man had jet-black hair that was sleeked back and tied up in a ponytail. He wore a Red and Yellow shirt with tight black pants and brown leather hunter boots. A small man was trying to follow him from behind.

Adam immediately recognized him. This made him try to push through the crowd faster but this man made it to Belle first.

He rushed to a corner of a nearby building and listened to their conversation. He didn't realize how much he missed her voice, but was displeased with the way this man was talking to her. Adam loved the fiery comebacks she shot back at him, which surprised her acquaintance.

He still stood quietly and tried not to interfere when the man, named Gaston, took Belle's book and threw it in the mud. But the moment Gaston put his hand behind her back and tried to move her without her permission, he had to interfere.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm going to have to tell you to let go of her." Adam said, "It's not polite to make someone do something against their will."

Adam knew that Gaston knew exactly who he was by the look in his eyes; he quickly let go of Belle and backed away.

Adam turned to Belle and noticed she had no idea who he was. His heart dropped from looking at the confusion in her eyes. He did not want to startle her, so he didn't mention her name. "Are you alright, Miss?"

Before she could say anything, Gaston cut in. "Your Majesty?" He said, bowing, fear still in his eyes.

He turned from the man, to see that Belle's face had changed. It was no longer a look of confusion. He could see the look in Belle's face was the look of disgust. He could tell that she knew him for reputation and only reputation. He also noticed that she wasn't bowing to him.

She quickly turned to both men and spoke. "If you don't mind, I will be leaving."

Belle POV

She started to walk away when she heard someone yell her name, but it wasn't the voice of Gaston.

_'How did the Prince know my name,'_ Belle thought to herself.

She then asked aloud, "How do you know my name?"

She was practically yelling. She wasn't happy. The villagers knew she was the most beautiful girl in town, or so she was told. The prince had better not have been spying on her. The thought of this made her angrier beyond belief.

She noticed that the Prince was just starting at her and Gaston was slowly tiptoeing away.

"Leave." She told Gaston and pointed her finger at him as she approached the Prince. He did as he was told.

She had heard that the prince was a spoiled child and she didn't want anything to do with him.

As Gaston began to leave, Belle could see that the Prince was getting angry at Belle's approach to him.

As the Prince started to walk over to Belle, he and Gaston's companion, Lefou, ran into each other, both falling backward onto the floor.

Seeing this Belle couldn't help but laugh at what just occurred in front of her. Some of the other villagers, watching nearby, joined the laughing Belle.

Adam POV

As he fell onto the concrete, he could hear laughter all around him, but one laugh struck him in the heart. It was the laughter of Belle.

_'Belle is laughing at me?'_ Adam thought to himself. _'Me? She has never laughed at me like that before.' _

He shot up, and noticed that the laughter had stopped, hearing only whispers amongst the people. He was so angry. He noticed the fear in everyone's eyes, except for Belle.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME?" Screamed Adam to the villagers, "I AM YOUR PRINCE AND YOU SHOULD ALL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!"

Fear and silence covered the villagers.

"Don't be ridiculous." Claimed one.

Adam looked for the one who had just spoken. He was panting with anger like the big bad wolf ready to knock down the three little pig's houses.

"WHO DARES TO SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME?" Adam yelled!

Still the villagers remained quiet.

"I do!" exclaimed the same voice of the woman. He looked over and was surprised to see Belle standing before him.

He knew she was strong because of the interactions with her and the beast, but this was different. Everyone knew he was the prince and that he should not be reconciled with. But when he looked at Belle, she was ready for a fight.

Finally trying to remain calm in front of the woman he loved. He spoke. "Belle?" Adam whispered. "Belle, I…"

Belle interrupted him. "You may be the prince, but that doesn't give you the right to get angry. I'm sure Lefou didn't mean to bump into you. It was an accident."

Looking at her in shock, Adam tried to speak again, but Belle was not allowing it.

"I don't know how you know my name or if you've been spying on me but I will not have you or anyone else speak that way to another resident of this village. You should be a ashamed of yourself."

Adam couldn't look at her. He was ashamed and she knew he knew it.

"Look, Prince, I may be new to this town and I did not want to believe the rumors about you to be true. But congratulations, you, out of all people, just made them true. So I thank you." She paused for a minute. All eyes on were on her, and she then continued to speak. "You are a spoiled, selfish, child and someone like you should not be ruling. And now if you excuse me, I must return to my papa. Good day, your highness."

As she began to leave, the villagers were completely silent. Adam could tell she wasn't in the mood. He saw Belle look at the villagers. Just by looking at her, the villagers understood what to do. The look in her eyes meant that they should leave, forget this happened, and go about their day.

After doing this, she turned to look at Adam with piercing eyes that could kill. He noticed she was looking right into his soul.

Suddenly all the blood rushed out of his face and he knew he was about to fall.

_'I'm not that person anymore' _Adam thought to himself. _'How could she believe all these rumors about me?' _

Then he remembered that this was the first time she met him. She didn't remember anything about the curse and him. He felt crushed. He had just made her hate him.

_'Please'_ he thought quietly. _'Please don't make me the person I use to be as a child. I've changed.'_

Before he knew it he was starting to fall. He was ready to hit the floor when he felt someone catch him. He looked up to see those beautiful hazel eyes staring at him with worry.

"Come with me" she whispered to him and led him to her home across the bridge from the village.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 5. There's so much tension between Adam and Belle, which I personally find fun to read and write about. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this story so far. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, especially with all the tension that is happening and will probably continue to happen in the next few chapters! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Here is chapter 6! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney's Beauty and the Beast except for the characters I create.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Previously:

Before he knew it he was starting to fall. He was ready to hit the floor when he felt someone catch him. He looked up to see those beautiful hazel eyes staring at him with worry.

"Come with me" she whispered to him and led him to her home across the bridge from the village.

Now:

As Adam and Belle approached her home, Adam was surprised that she lived here while he lived in a castle with servants attending to his every need. He didn't realize how much he had until now.

Surly, this was probably the nicest cottage in the village but it wasn't what Adam had. He began to appreciate Belle even more as a person.

Once inside, Belle led him to a chair.

"Please stay seated and I'll be right back." Belle told the Prince.

As she spoke they both heard an explosion that shook the house. "Papa?" Belle yelled rushing out of the room.

'Oh Maurice!' Adam thought shaking his head while watching Belle rush out of the room. He pondered wondering if he should follow, and after a few minutes he decided to go investigate.

He followed the voices of Belle and her father until he reached Maurice's workroom. He didn't enter but he listened to Belle as she spoke.

"He's handsome all right and rude and conceded and, oh papa, he's not for me." This was the first thing he heard Belle say to her father. He missed the first part of the conversation, but he assumed she was talking about him.

He walked back into Belle's living room and sat back down in the chair.

Moments later Belle walked back into the room and stood there looking at him with her book in her hands. Her eyes were very intense and she seemed to watch his every move.

Suddenly, Maurice walked in and noticed the awkward silence occurring between Adam and Belle. "So you're the Prince?" Maurice said, which caused Belle to jump. Adam assumed that she was studying him and didn't notice her father come in.

"Yes sir." Adam replied and before Maurice could respond he spoke again. "And I gather you're Maurice, Belle's father and the wonderful inventor in this village."

Adam heard Belle chuckle and saw her roll her eyes at him. Maurice gave Belle a look before replying to the prince.

"Well you gathered that information correctly. It's nice to meet you Prince." Maurice stopped. "Prince… " Another pause. "What is your name, my boy?" Maurice asked.

"Adam. Prince Adam."

Maurice continued. "Well its nice to meet you, Prince Adam. I can sense some tension here so I bid you both goodbye."

And looking at belle he said, "I expect you both to figure out what is the problem here."

Maurice bowed and left the room leaving Belle and Adam alone.

Belle POV

Belle didn't say a word as she watched her father leave the room. _'Why did he have to leave me alone with the Prince?'_ Belle thought to herself. _'Well let's get this over with.'_

Turning around, she saw Prince Adam starting at her. She gave him a look before making her way to another available chair close by.

She felt his eyes on her as she walked over to the chair and sat down.

"So." Belle said breaking the silence "What made you come to the village, your highness?"

"First, you can call me Adam, I'm not really one for formalities except with my servants, and as for coming to town… Well, I wanted to come and see my subjects." the Adam said.

Belle knew he was lying. The Prince, or Adam, didn't come to town ever, or at least that's what the town's people said. But she couldn't trust them either. She felt so out of place in town. The villagers found Belle to be odd. She longed for adventure.

She looked at Adam and he began to speak again. "So apparently I can't fool you." He said.

Belle glared at him. "So you were lying, Adam?" Belle said.

"Not necessarily. I did want to see my subjects because I don't get out much." Adam said looking at Belle as her face softened.

"Life in the castle has kept you busy, huh?" Belle said aloud.

She saw Adam snap his head at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Belle continued.

"It's alright, Belle." Adam replied. "My life in the castle has been very busy, but it can be very boring and I feel so alone." He stopped speaking and looked at the floor.

"Alone?" Belle asked. "How could a prince, like yourself feel alone? Surly you have your servants and a woman to keep you company?"

Seeing the sadness in Adam's eyes Belle thought to herself. 'Why did I just say that?' But then again who would even want to be with someone like him.

She continued to think to herself. 'Every girl's dream would be to become a princess, but I would definitely not like to have to live with Adam though. Hey, I bet Gaston would be a much better husband than a spoiled prince. Even though Gaston is a pain, as well as spoiled and selfish, he probably made himself that way from his own insecurities and wanting the attention from others.' Belle stopped thinking to herself for a moment and then continued. 'Goodness, I wouldn't want to be the wife of either of them.'

She continued to look at the Prince, as tears filled his eyes, Belle came to the conclusion that maybe he truly is alone.

Belle could see that he was compiling his thoughts. Adam answered her question, "I do have some loyal servants that I would consider my friends. As for a woman, no, I haven't found her yet."

"I'm sure you'll find her eventually" Belle said.

She decided it was time to get off this subject. "Anyway, what was the main reason you came to the village?" she said.

"Oh I was actually making my way to the bookstore." Adam replied.

Belle became fully intrigued at the word bookstore. She knew Adam noticed her sudden interest in the word.

She allowed him to continue speaking, "I have this huge library that needs to be kept up and I was going to the bookstore to see if the owner knew of anyone who might be interested in taking care of my castles library. I need someone who is really fascinated with books."

Did he really just read her mind? Not that she would want to work in the castle, while he was there, but she thought this would be a great opportunity for her, if he'd offer it to her.

Calming her excitement, she spoke. "Did you find someone who would be interested?"

"I was actually on my way to the bookstore when that man was treating you badly, and then everything backfired at me, and I ended up here." He said in a calm voice.

"Oh. Well about that…" Belle began to say when he cut her off. "No need to discuss that anymore. I apologize for bringing it up again. It is in the past and what's done is done."

Belle nodded in agreement. Getting back to his main reason for coming to town, Belle asked, "Do you need me to walk you to the bookstore?"

"Well actually, I was wondering if you knew of anyone who really loves reading books and would be interested?" said Adam.

She noticed that he was looking at the book sitting on her lap. Was he implying her? It would be a great experience but she had dreams of adventure.

She couldn't help but stare at his face. He was handsome, but there was the reputation he had. She was surprised that he was actually being nice to her after everything she did to him earlier that day.

"I've seen you before." Belle said.

"What?" Adam replied looking from the book to her.

"Never mind." Belle replied.

'How embarrassing." Belle thought but she continued to stare at him. When his eyes met hers, she felt her heart sink. He had beautiful blue eyes, but not just any blue eyes; there was something about his eyes that she couldn't quite make out. She felt like she'd seen his eyes before but didn't know where.

She heard him say something, but couldn't hear it because she was lost in a daydream. She shook her head to bring her back to reality. "What?" She asked.

"Would you be interested in the job?" Adam asked

* * *

**This wasn't my favorite chapter, but i feel like Belle is slowly trying to see past the reputation of Adam, but she is still stubborn and will not fall to easily. Please Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Thank you to those of you who left reviews. I'm glad you are liking what you are reading and are wanting more. I hope you will enjoy chapter 7 as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney's Beauty and the Beast except for the characters I create.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Previously:

She heard him say something, but couldn't hear it because she was lost in a daydream. She shook her head to bring her back to reality. "What?" She asked.

"Would you be interested in the job?" Adam asked

Now:

Adam POV

This was Adams greatest idea yet. If Belle didn't remember him, he was going to have to try to make her get to know him.

"You want me to work for you?" Belle asked.

But before Adam could respond, Belle abruptly stated, "I would be honored, but I want you to know that I do and will not serve you. You are the one who asked me to do this and I don't want you to treat me like a servant."

"I understand Belle." Adam said shocked at her response.

Even though she thought of him as spoiled and selfish, he was surprised that she would want to work for him. He was a bit confused by that, but he didn't question it. He knew that he would never treat her like a servant. He loved her too much. 'Did this mean she was going to accept?'

"Are you accepting my offer, Belle?"

"Yes!" Belle said.

She spoke with such confidence, just like the way she spoke to him in the village hours before.

"I will let you take sometime today to get yourself ready to live at the castle." Adam told Belle.

"The Castle?" Belle asked as Adam nodded. "Alright."

Continuing nodding, Adam spoke. "I will send someone to pick you up tomorrow and…" Adam said when Belle interrupted him.

"You will come and retrieve me yourself, your highness." Belle said.

"Alright, Belle." Said Adam.

He felt very comforted that she wanted him to take her to his castle. He soon came to his senses and noticed it was getting late.

"I will take my leave, Belle and I will come to get you later in the afternoon tomorrow." Adam said as Belle walked him to the door.

He stopped and took her hand and kissed it slightly. Looking at her face, she was blushing. He realized that she was a lot calmer than earlier and was slowly opening herself up to him.

He finally walked out and headed to his horse.

Belle POV

She closed the door as the Prince left her home. Belle turned around to see her father standing there with a huge smile on his face.

Seeing this Belle couldn't help but smile and blush as her father walked over to hug her. She knew her father had been listening to their conversation.

"I know this isn't the big adventure you've always wanted, but you get to work with your one favorite hobby, books." Maurice said and saw her smile turn to a frown. "You'd be silly not to take this opportunity, Belle."

Belle just realized what had just happened. She practically gave in to the Prince and didn't really consider her dreams of seeing the world. She felt like she gave him the right to own her. But her father was right. She had to do something with her life, and what better job than to work with books.

"I know, papa!" Belle said.

"I have made the decision not to travel to the fair this year. You will be living in the castle and I want you to take Phillipe with you." Maurice said.

"But papa, what about your invention?" Belle said shocked.

"There's always next year, Belle."

Belle spoke as she hugged her father, "thank you, papa."

"You are quite welcome, Belle. Now you must go and get ready for leaving tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight Papa."

"Goodnight Belle"

By tomorrow night, Belle would be in the castle. 'Maybe this is the adventure she'd been waiting for.' She thought to herself.

Adam POV

By the time Adam made it back to the castle, it was dark. As he walked inside, he found Mrs. Potts, Lumière, and Cogsworth in the living room. Lumière was trying to consult a worried Cogsworth.

"I'm sure the master will be back soon, Cogwroth. So there's no need to worry. He probably found Belle and they are catching up."

The moment Mrs. Potts spotted Adam she yelled out to him. "Prince Adam." She said. "Any luck finding Belle?"

All three of his friends looked at him with worried eyes.

He spoke, "I did, yes." He stopped seeing the thrilled looks in their faces. Mrs. Potts gave a sigh of relief.

He continued, "She doesn't remember anything about the curse. She doesn't remember me."

The thrilled looks turned into sad looks. "But I do have some good news." Adam said and continued speaking, "I offered Belle a job in the library, and she will be arriving here tomorrow."

"But Master? We just hired someone to work in the library. Surly we cant have two people doing the same job."

"I know Cogsworth, but this was the only way for me to see Belle. The two of them will have to split the tasks. I want her here no matter what." Adam replied.

"I will get her room ready, your majesty." Mrs. Potts said.

"Thank you." Adam said, "It is late and we have much to prepare for when Belle arrives tomorrow. I bid you goodnight, my friends."

The three adults bowed, as Adam walked out the room.

Belle was coming tomorrow and he couldn't help but smile as he walked all the way to the west wing.

As he lay in bed, he couldn't help but think of Belle. With her image in his head, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

He dreamed the same dream as the night before. He heard Belle scream and he heard the same evil laugh of the woman he didn't recognize. Suddenly, he heard a voice speak to him.

"Hello Adam." She said. "Remember me?"

* * *

**Now I wonder who this woman in Adam's dream is? Who do you think it is? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I wanted to let you all know that I will be on a cruise leaving a week from today until the following Saturday, so I hope to upload a few more chapters before I leave but if I don't I will hopefully have written some on the boat to upload when I come back. Please Review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I wasn't sure if I would be able to get another chapter up before I leave on a cruise this weekend, but this is proof that I was able too. This chapter is a bit shorter than some of the others but it contains some really important details to what will be coming up in future chapters, so pay close attention while reading. You will also read about the reason to why everything has happened so far in the story. With that said, I hope you enjoy chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney's Beauty and the Beast except for the characters I create.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Previously:

As he lay in bed, he couldn't help but think of Belle. With her image in his head, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

He dreamed the same dream as the night before. He heard Belle scream and he heard the same evil laugh of the woman he didn't recognize. Suddenly, he heard a voice speak to him.

"Hello Adam." She said. "Remember me?"

Now:

"I know that voice." Adam said aloud.

"Of course you do, young prince." She said. "Try to remember that night long ago."

Adam finally came to the realization of whom he was in the presence of. It had been a good 10 years since he last saw her, or at least heard her voice. She was nowhere to be found and he couldn't really see her. He couldn't see anyone, only darkness. Her voice remained.

"Where are you?" Adam said.

With no response, he gave himself enough courage to call her by what she is. "Enchantress?"

"I am here." She said. "Even though you cannot see me, I am here."

Adam didn't say a word. He had no idea what was going on, but then it hit him that she was probably the one responsible to what was occurring.

"Are you causing this?" He finally asked.

"Causing what?" the Enchantress replied.

Again Adam stayed silent, waiting for her to elaborate.

He knew she had caught on when she finally spoke, "I am responsible for what is occurring, but it is all necessary, and if you'll allow me I will explain soon." She paused to allow Adam to take this all in.

'So she is responsible.' Adam thought to himself. But he gestured to the darkness for her to continue.

She continued, "Even to your knowledge, I had to turn back time to before Belle came to your castle and to before you both met. A hard but necessary adjustment."

"Turn back time?" Adam said. So this would explain why he fell asleep after the curse was broken and woke up before Belle even came to the castle.

"Yes, young prince." Said the Enchantress, "Now, to the world, you were not once a beast, but still that arrogant young boy I found 10 years ago." She said and then went on. "When I first placed that spell over you, it was for you to remain forever a beast, until you have found one to love you as you are."

Adam interrupted her, "But I did just that. Belle broke your spell and she loved me for me. We were finally happy until you came and took her away from me."

"But that's just the thing, young prince. Belle did see past the beast and did love you in the end. But did it ever occur to you that maybe she only loved the beast and not you?"

Adam felt hurt and deceived. Belle loved him. He was sure of it, but the more he thought about it, the more he understood. Belle fell in love with the beast. Even though he was the beast, he knew that he, himself, his human self, would never be the beast she fell in love with.

"What are you saying, Enchantress?" Adam said, practically screaming. "Is this another curse? Are you putting another spell on me? You can't do this because I did exactly what was meant for me to do?"

The Enchantress continued, "I am not putting another curse on you. I am simply allowing this girl to fall in love with the real you."

Adam stood, stunned. "This cant be happening." He said aloud.

"I am merely giving you the opportunity for you to win her heart and make her love the real HUMAN you, and not the beast she fell in love with."

"But what am I suppose to do?" Adam asked the Enchantress.

"Get Belle to know the real you. Not what your reputation is or was." She said. "Cheer up, I have given you a second chance."

Apparently the Enchantress could see Adams disappointed face, even though he couldn't see her.

"How do I make Belle see the real me? I don't even know who the real me is anymore." He said worried.

"Young prince, you've already done half the work without even knowing it. I've always watched you, even though you may not have known it. I see that you have already caught this Belle's eye, as she has accepted to work for you in the library. With her here, it may be easier to get her to know you, but there will be complications. When you find these complications, it'll be easy to push her away, but I warn you that pushing her away may lead to something entirely different. Be cautious, young prince, be cautious."

Worried, Adam spoke, "Complications? What type of complications?"

"I've already said too much, young prince. I have allowed those close to you and the girl to have those memories to guide you through this process. You will need it."

Adam sighed. At least they would understand his pain and know how to make her love him.

"I must leave you now, but before I do I will give you this piece of advice." She paused and then spoke again. "Love her, cherish her, be kind to her, but if you don't you may loose her forever."

And with that said, Adam jolted awake breathing heavily.

* * *

**This may be the last chapter for about a week or so, and hopefully I will be able to write more on the boat. I want to thank those of you who have reviewed. (to xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx: you guessed correctly :D) **

**Please review and let me know what you think about the story so far. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: I really wanted to get one more chapter out before I leave for my cruise tomorrow. I personally think that this chapter is a bit of a slow read, but it's still good. **

**Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney's Beauty and the Beast except for the characters I create.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Previously:

"I must leave you now, but before I do I will give you this piece of advice." She paused and then spoke again. "Love her, cherish her, be kind to her, but if you don't you may loose her forever."

And with that said, Adam jolted awake breathing heavily.

Now:

Adam POV

Adam woke up not knowing what had just occurred.

The words 'Love her, cherish her, be kind to her, but if you don't you may loose her forever.' Played over and over in his head.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Adam screamed aloud to the Enchantress, but there was no response.

Adam sat quietly on his bed and then heard voices outside his door. He had no idea it was in the middle of the night and that he probably woke up everyone in the castle.

Without knocking, Mrs. Potts came rushing into the room. "Prince Adam are you alright?" she said worried. "We heard you scream and didn't know what to make of it."

"Yes, Mrs. Potts." He replied. "I am alright."

"Is there anything I can get for you, sir?" she asked.

"Please bring me Cogsworth and Lumiere," he said. "There's some important information that needs to be discussed that includes the three of you."

Mrs. Potts nodded and went to retrieve Lumiere and Cogsworth, who were actually standing outside of the west wing doors.

As they approached the prince, Adam gestured to them to sit on his bed.

"What is troubling you, master?" Lumiere said.

"I'll get to that in a moment, Lumiere." Adam said. "But first, I want to make you all aware that I consider the three of you more than just my servants, but my friends."

He saw the shocked looks on the three adults faces. But they soon smiled and nodded for Adam to continue.

"I want to advise you that when there are other servants around, you must use formalities." Adam told them, and saw that they are still nodding. "I believe I can trust you all and can tell you that when it is just the four of us, you can call me Adam."

They still sat quietly with those looks of shock still implanted on their faces. Adam thought it was because they didn't know what they meant to him. They were actually more than friends, preferably his family, but Adam didn't want to pressure them just yet with that bit of info. Still after minutes of silence, Cogsworth decided to speak up.

"We are honored that you think of us as friends, mas…. I mean Adam." Cogsworth said. "But now can you please explain to us what is going on."

"Yes." Adam replied and told them everything that occurred in the dream conversation with the Enchantress.

"Who knew she had that much power." Lumiere said.

Everyone looked from Adam to Lumiere and then back to Adam with worried faces.

"I knew that this was that witch's fault, I just knew it." Cogsworth said.

"But Cogsworth, she is doing this for the sake of Belle and Adam." Mrs. Potts told Cogsworth.

"So let me get this straight. She believes that Belle loves the beast and not you." Lumiere asked.

"Yes." Adam said and he knew the others could see his disappointed face.

"But you were the beast." Lumiere continued.

"That is true, my friend." Adam said. "But it would seem that Belle feared the bad side of the beast, and fell in love with the kind side of the beast."

He paused. What if she knew he was a human transformed into a beast, would things be different? He needn't think about that, it was merely the past, or actually it didn't happen at all. That's what troubled Adam the most. That his meeting with Belle and the beast wasn't even real. He told himself that he must think in present time and try to find ways to make Belle love him.

He continued speaking, "Anyway, this is now and we must find a way to make Belle love me. The enchantress told me specifically that she allowed the three of you, and chip included, to have those memories of the beast to help me."

"I don't think we have the energy to do this all over again." Mrs. Potts proclaimed.

"You must TRY." Said Adam. "You can't let me go through this process alone. I can't bare to live life without Belle by my side."

Adam saw Mrs. Potts look at the two men in the room, who nodded their heads.

She spoke, "Alright Adam. We will try, but neither you know how this will turn out. The Enchantress did say that there will be complications. Who knows what that implied."

"I know, Mrs. Potts, I know." He said.

"Well we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow with Belle joining us." Mrs. Potts said trying to show excitement. "We should all try to get some more sleep. Goodnight Adam."

Lumiere and Cogsworth said their goodnights as well, and the three of them walked out of the room.

As Adam lay in bed, he could only think of what the enchantress had said and what the following day would entail. He soon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Lumiere POV

Once outside the west wing, Lumiere decided that he, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts should discuss what was going on without Adam.

The three of them found themselves in the living room of the castle.

"I can't believe this is happening." Said Cogsworth.

"Me too." Proclaimed Mrs. Potts, "After everything they've been through already."

"Well it looks like we will just have to do everything all over again." Lumiere said.

_'__This is going to be impossible_.' Lumiere thought to himself. They had enough trouble trying to get both of them to like each other before, and strangely it worked out. Even though the master dying in the end and being brought back to life as a human wasn't part of the plan the last time.

"At least the master already loves her, so we only have to work on Belle." Cogsworth stated.

"While that may be true, Cogsworth. Belle is not so easy to read. She seems to be harder to woo."

'Why does Mrs. Potts have to be right about everything?' Lumiere asked himself. It may be easier to just focus on Belle, but she is the hardest to sway. Belle may be impressed easily, but one thing for sure, she doesn't confess her love the moment she realizes it. She holds off on confessing it because she is unsure on what she wants. This is super obvious to Lumiere.

"But how are we going to do this?" Lumiere said concerned.

"We just have to do our best and try to make Belle see the real him. It may be difficult at first, but we did it last time." Mrs. Potts said. "The only thing that worries me is the complications."

"Great!" Cogsworth said aloud. "The complications."

"But what could that mean? What could be so bad that would lead Adam to push Belle away?" Lumiere asked.

Multiple explanations ran through Lumiere's head and, but one stuck out like a sore thumb. LOVE.

With the looks in Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth's eyes, he knew that they thought the same thing. But all three servants shook their heads in disagreement.

Surely, this would never be the case though. He wouldn't allow it. He made a pact to himself to try and not allow anything to come between Adam and Belle.

"We wont know until the time comes. We just need to make the best of it and be there for Adam and Belle when something does occur." Said Mrs. Potts.

"If it'll occur." Cogsworth blurted out.

'It will happen.' Lumiere thought to himself. No matter how hard they'll try to prevent something from happening, something WILL happen.

Knowing that, he knew they have a big day ahead of them, so Lumiere decided it was time for the three of them to go to bed and they all parted their separate ways.

There was a lot of get done the following morning… Belle is coming to the castle.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 9. This is the last chapter for about a week or so. I'm going to try and write on my cruise but I can't promise anything. (I need to relax) **

**I would really appreciate it if you would review. I'd love to see tons of reviews for when I return. **

**Hope everyone has a great week! Till next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Hey everyone! I have returned from my cruise and it was very relaxing. I was able to write a few chapters while I was away. Don't worry I was still able to relax. I did most of my writing at night sitting in bed. I tend to find most of my inspiration to either write or draw (I'm an art major in college) at night, weirdly enough. **

**But enough about me, here is chapter 10. I really hope you enjoy reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney's Beauty and the Beast except for the characters I create.**

* * *

Previously:

Knowing that, he knew they have a big day ahead of them, so Lumiere decided it was time for the three of them to go to bed and they all parted their separate ways.

There was a lot of get done the following morning… Belle is coming to the castle.

Now:

Belle POV:

The next morning, Belle jolted out of bed. Not knowing why, she was super excited to be living at the castle, working in a library, and strangely enough being with the prince… wait? Being with the prince?

'Why did that come to mind?' She thought to herself.

Something about him was familiar to her, but she still couldn't figure it out. But that was beside the point. Today was the beginning of a new life in which she yearned for.

Belle spent her morning around her cottage and packing for the days (and days) ahead. She was packing more books than clothes. These books are her all time favorite books; the books she couldn't just leave home to collect dust; books like her number one favorite book, King Arthur. She loved the whole plot and all the characters of the story, but she supposed that the main reason she absolutely loved the story was because the two main characters, Arthur and Guinevere, were in love. The one thing Belle dreamed about more than adventure was finding true love. Will she ever find it, she didn't know.

Before she knew it, it was almost time for the prince to come and retrieve her. So she went to go find her father.

She found him in his workroom.

"Are you all packed?" Her father asked and smiled at her.

"Yes, papa." She replied. With one look at her father, she was suddenly sad and looked at the ground, feeling semi disappointed.

Her father must have seen how sad she looked, so he tried to comfort her: like all fathers do.

"You know Belle." He said. "I'm so glad you accepted the prince's offer."

She attempted to smile and nodded in agreement while he continued. "Even though this isn't the adventure you've always wanted, it is its own adventure within itself." Her father told her.

She still didn't look up from the ground, but she continued to nod slightly more than before. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew he was right. But she didn't let her expression change.

"Then what's the matter, Belle?" Maurice asked her still noticing her disappointed face.

"I just wish you could come with me." Belle told her father. "I hate leaving you alone in this town."

"I know, Belle. But it'll be good for a young woman, like yourself, to start living their life without their family. I'll be fine here." He replied, and gave her a hug.

With that said, she felt a lot better. Her father always had the right thing to say. He was her best friend; other than the one friend she'd known years and years ago from her childhood. She hadn't seen him in years, but they would write almost all the time, up until the past few years in which they lost contact when Belle moved from Paris to this small village. 'Maybe once I'm at the castle, I'll have time to write to my friend again.' Belle thought to herself.

Coming back to reality, Belle finally realized the time and the prince would be there any minute now for her.

So the two of them walked out of the workshop and into the living room where they sat silently, enjoying each others company for the last time, before the prince came for Belle.

Adam POV:

Adam had spent the whole morning getting the castle ready for Belle's return, or in recent terms; arrival.

He even had to talk to Chef Bouche, Madame Armoire, and Babette specifically and asked them not to tell Belle of the incident that occurred with him and them the previous morning. He threatened to have their jobs if they did. The agreed and went about their work.

He had been so busy that he was startled when someone knocked on the west wing door. It was Cogsworth.

'The carriage is ready for you, master." He said.

"Thank you Cogsworth." Adam replied.

Adam saw a weird look on Cogsworth's face. Why was he still standing there? "Is there anything else I can help you with Cogsworth?" asked Adam.

"Ah, yes. I do believe it is time for you to retrieve Belle, your highness." He said.

He had been so busy with getting the castle ready, he totally forgot about getting Belle. He said. "I'll be down at the carriage in a moment."

Cogsworth nodded and walked out, leaving Adam alone.

A few moments later, Adam rushed to the carriage outside and he was on his way to Belle.

The ride to her home seemed like forever. But this gave Adam the chance to search his mind and think alone to himself.

He thought of many things, but his mind was more focused on Belle and the upcoming days to ahead.

He knew there were complications but he didn't know what the Enchantress meant exactly. Therefore many questions also popped into his head. _'Will she like living at the castle? Will she enjoy working in the library or will she tire of it and return home?'_

He kept asking himself many questions like these, but only one question haunted him. _'Will she fall in love with him?'_

_'__Only time will tell.'_ He kept telling himself. _'Only time will tell.'_

He planned on sweeping her of her feet every moment he could. Nothing and he means NOTHING will stand in his way.

Finally he could see her home in the distance. He would soon be with her and the thought of that gave him butterflies in his stomach.

_'__I'm coming for you my love.'_ He said silently to himself. _'I'm coming for you my beauty, my Belle.'_

A big smile swept across his face and it remained there until he reached her home.

* * *

**I want to thank you all for taking your time to read my story and reviewing/following/favoriting the story. I really appreciate it. I love that you love the story and want to see more, and more you will see (soon). Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter or the story in general. Thanks everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Sorry this took me a little while to get up. I went to Universal Studios the past few days and I have now started officially cleaning out my room to move back to school. So it may be a while before I get my next chapter up, but I'll do my best. I hope you enjoy reading chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney's Beauty and the Beast except for the characters I create.**

* * *

Previously:

Finally he could see her home in the distance. He would soon be with her and the thought of that gave him butterflies in his stomach.

_'__I'm coming for you my love.'_ He said silently to himself. _'I'm coming for you my beauty, my Belle.'_

A big smile swept across his face and it remained there until he reached her home.

Now:

Adam POV:

The carriage suddenly stopped in front of Belle's home. Adam could see the entire village crowd around. Heads were popping up and down trying to get a glimpse of him and see what he was doing. Apart of the crowd was Gaston. He had this very concerned look on his face but it was also filled with fear. The site of him made Adam chuckle to himself, as he walked up to Belle's door. But before he could knock, Belle opened the door.

"Belle!" He said with a shock. She looked like she was all packed and ready to leave. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. Her voice was quiet, almost like a whisper. He held out his arm, and she took it and started walking to the carriage.

But before they could take their first steps to the carriage, Maurice suddenly walked out of the house and rushed over to Belle to give his daughter one last hug.

Adam knew he was witnessing a touching moment between father and daughter.

"Goodbye Belle." Adam heard Maurice whisper to her. "You're going to do great. I am so proud of you. I love you"

"Thank you, papa." Belle replied. "Goodbye, I love you too!

Adam could tell that Belle was about to burst into tears, but he knew that she knew she was doing the right thing for her.

As Adam led Belle to the carriage, gasps and whispers aroused from the villagers.

The both of them didn't think anything of it as they got into the carriage and they were off.

Adam laughed to himself as he heard Maurice yell 'Goodbye Bell' as they rode off to the castle.

***Line Break***

The beginning of the carriage ride was silent. The moment Belle sat down, she brought out a book and started reading.

Adam couldn't do anything but stare at Belle as she read. She always looked beautiful when she read.

Adam thought about that time when she helped him read Romeo and Juliet, but then he realized that it wasn't real. That moment didn't happen.

He was startled when he heard someone speak. Coming back to reality, he remembered that Belle was sitting across from him in the carriage. She wasn't reading anymore. She was simply looking right at Adam.

"So?" She said again. Adam realized that she wanted him to say something, but he couldn't find the right words to say at that exact moment. He just gestured for her to continue.

But she didn't continue. She just looked at him, then moved her gaze back to her book and began reading again.

'This is not like you, Belle.' Adam thought to himself. 'Where is all your spirit and independence?'

Just then the reason hit him. She was trying not to be herself in front of him because of the reputation he had. When he was the beast, she had to defend herself because she was being imprisoned. She could say what she wanted because she didn't want to let someone else control her life. He knew that she was her own person. Her personality then was her true personality. It's her personality that makes her so much different from any other girl in France. No one had the passion for books like she does and sense of imagination as she does. She is charming, confident, witty, and so much more. It is her personality that he loves most about her. He knew she wasn't being her true self now, which he didn't like.

Adam noticed Belle constantly looking up from her book to him and back down to her book. She kept repeating this. She was attempting to catch Adams attention, which she did. Apparently, she really did want him to be the one to speak first.

Belle's facial expressional told Adam everything. She was trying to give him the opportunity to let him in. She didn't want to hold back from him, but something about the look she is constantly giving him at that moment made it clear that she still didn't trust him. But she wanted to dearly.

Adam then took it upon himself to be the one to try to strike up the conversation, like belle wanted in the first place.

"What book are you reading?" he decided to ask her.

"It's King Arthur. It's one of my favorites. Have you ever read it?" She replied. Her confidence shot back to normal and she was the Belle he knew.

'I thought Romeo and Juliet was her favorite.' He thought to himself. There was probably a lot he didn't know about her, which killed him inside.

He didn't speak his reply. He only shook his head 'no' as his answer.

With much to his surprise, Belle spoke again. "So what am I to be doing in the library?"

"Probably shelving and making sure the books are in order alphabetically on the shelf. The normal library routine." He told her.

"Alright." She replied.

"There is also a little boy around the castle who would probably love to read with you. He loves books." Adam continued.

"Oh." Belle said sounding surprised. "I'd love that. What is his name?" She asked.

"Chip." Adam said.

Adam noticed a big smile come across Belles face. She only nodded in agreement and seemed excited about reading with Chip. With that said, the two of them sat quietly and enjoyed each other's company until they reached the castle.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. **

**I took a few lines from the Beauty and the Beast broadway show when explaining Belle's favorite book, King Arthur. But in the extended BATB disney movie Belle teaches the Beast to read Romeo and Juliet. So that is where I received that information.**

**I really would appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you like best about this story. I will be starting school soon, so it may be a while before I post the next chapter. It may be posted and written sooner with more reviews. (just a hint!) Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: All moved into my apartment and I have a few weeks before classes start but like i said in the previous chapter. I'm now getting pretty busy, so the more reviews I get the quicker I will be able to post more chapters. **

**With that said, this is chapter 12. This chapter is going to be more on Belle's point of view than Adams because it was necessary **

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney's Beauty and the Beast except for the characters I create.**

* * *

Previously:

With much to his surprise, Belle spoke again. "So what am I to be doing in the library?"

"Probably shelving and making sure the books are in order alphabetically on the shelf. The normal library routine." He told her.

"Alright." She replied.

"There is also a little boy around the castle who would probably love to read with you. He loves books." Adam continued.

"Oh." Belle said sounding surprised. "I'd love that. What is his name?" She asked.

"Chip." Adam said.

Adam noticed a big smile come across Belles face. She only nodded in agreement and seemed excited about reading with Chip. With that said, the two of them sat quietly and enjoyed each other's company until they reached the castle.

Now:

Belle POV:

The carriage came to a complete stop and Belle looked up from her book. As she looked out the window, the castle came into view. It was huge, beautiful, and had its own elegance and charm. 'I've never seen anything like it' She thought to herself. 'But I definitely could get use to this.'

Adam was the first to get out and Belle saw him reach out his hand to help her down. She took it with grace and he guided her out. She heard him chuckle to himself, probably because she was so in awe of everything. She walked away from Adam and tried to take every detail in.

Belle was so intrigued with the grounds that she didn't notice Adam talking to three adults: two men and one woman.

Belle decided that she would probably have more time to explore later and so she quickly walked over to join Adam.

There he introduced the three adults; Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts. As Belle shook their hands, she studied their appearances.

Cogsworth is an obese man and on top of his head was a curly brown hairpiece. On his face he sported a long Salvador Dali type mustache, and had a pocket watch dangling from his neck.

The other man, with the name Lumiere, is a lanky man with auburn hair that is tied back in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. He carried a strong French accent, which Belle came accustomed to very quickly.

Mrs. Potts is a plump older woman with white hair that is pulled back in a bun. She is also wearing a lavender cap, blouse, and skirt, as well as a white apron.

But what Belle didn't notice was a small boy sitting by Mrs. Potts feet. This boy was probably about _ years old. He was small and slender, and had the most beautiful blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Adam probably didn't see him sitting there, so she bent down and spoke to the boy.

"Hello there." Belle said in her sweetest voice. "What's your name?"

The boy looked at her with the saddest eyes ever. It was almost like the she should know the boy, but she didn't. Belle remembered the conversation with Adam in the carriage about a little boy living in the castle.

"Is your name Chip?" She asked.

The biggest smile sweped across his face and he yelled "Belle! You do remember me," as he lepted up to hug her.

She didn't know how to tell the boy that she hadn't met him until now, so she just sat there with the boy in her arms. She looked at Adam for help.

And help he did. "I told her about you in the carriage on the way to the castle, chip." Belle heard Adam say. "I told her how much you love books and she would love to read with you."

Belle tried to hold onto the boy as long as possible, but he pushed himself away from her grasp. "Ok." He said before rushing into the castle.

"Come now." Mrs. Potts said. "Let get Belle settled in."

Belle looked at Adam, who gestured that she should follow Mrs. Potts. She felt a little sad that Adam wasn't going to take her into his castle, but she did as he said and followed Mrs. Potts.

The inside of the castle was just as beautiful. Mrs. Potts gave her a quick tour but explained that Adam would be giving her the grand tour the castle. On the way up to Belle's room, they passed what looked to be the living room, but Mrs. Potts explained that it was the Master's Den. Then as they made their way up the main staircase, Mrs. Potts told her that the master's room is in the west wing and pointed to the large doors, which led to Adams room. "You, my dear, will be staying in the east wing." She was told as they walked towards her room.

Mrs. Potts led her through the big doors to her room. The room itself was very big and the walls were a beige color with a little detail painted on. The main colors in the room were violet, green, and blue. The queen sided bed was covered in a pretty baby blue comforter and the headboard and footboard was green and blue. Over the bed was a beautiful violet canopy. The bed looked so comfy to Belle and she couldn't wait to sleep in it.

The window caught Belle's eye next. It was very big, going from the floor to the ceiling. Belle was very fond of big windows because it let in a lot of light. If Belle wanted she could let down the violet drapes so that the room could be darker if needed. Right under the window was a baby blue futon. 'What a perfect place to read.' Belle thought.

There were other things in the room that belle really didn't pay much attention too; like a beige, yellow, and green wardrobe. She turned to Mrs. Potts who was still standing behind her. She looked at Belle with a huge smile on her face, but she wasn't looking at Belle. Belle quickly jerked around to see Adam standing right behind her.

"Adam!" She shrieked and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

She could tell that he was a little taken back from her sudden movement because he stopped smiling again. But he then came back to his senses and he smiled again.

"For you." He said handing her a single rose. "I hope you'll be comfortable in this room. How do you like it?"

"Thank you." She said accepting the rose. She turned to Mrs. Potts and asked. "Can you please put this in some water and place it in my room?"

"Certainly Belle." Mrs. Potts replied and turned away, walking out of the room with the rose.

Belle turned back to Adam and continued. "It's wonderful. I wasn't expecting any of this. The room is beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Adam said. "This room is now and forever yours."

"Oh Adam." Belle said "Thank you." She quickly put her arms around Adam's neck and hugged him for a slight second and then rushed away when she realized what she just did.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said, turning away from Adam crossing her arms. But Adam stopped her by placing his hand on her. "It's alright Belle." He said. "Now would you like to see the rest of the castle?" Belle nodded. "I know just where to start. You are going to love it."

Adam let Belle through many corridors to another set of giant doors. Adam grabs the handles and swung the doors open. Belle's eyes opened wide and gasped. It was the library.

The library was huge. "I've never seen so many books in all my life." She said.

"You like it?" Adam asked.

"It's wonderful."

"It's yours, Belle?" Adam said.

"What?" Belle said shocked. "You're giving me the library?"

"Well, yes." Said Adam. Belle let out a little scream and Adam spoke again. "If you say with me in the castle."

"Adam I don't know what to say. This is all happening so sudden. I…"

"This is a library. Don't you people know about piece and quiet in a library? I should…" someone standing by one of the shelves said but suddenly stopped talking.

This person wasn't looking at Adam, they were looking right at Belle. The look of shock on their face gave Belle the shivers.

This person was a male. He looked like he was the same age as Belle. He was tall. His face was heart shaped and he had a prominent jaw. His hair is cut short and his dark brown hair was spiked up slightly. Not the typical French man, whose hair was long and tied back or was a wig. This man was different from any other man Belle had seen. He looked slightly familiar but she didn't know from where. But she liked the look of him.

"Belle?" He said.

This caught her by surprise. She took a step back and felt Adam place his hand on her shoulder. She felt better knowing that Adam was there. But who is this person and how did he know her. She could tell that he felt ashamed when his huge smile transformed into a frown.

"I suppose you don't remember me. We were only children when you left." He said. "I remember how your mother would teach us how to horseback ride and your father took us to the lake every summer until you left." He paused and cleared his throat before continuing. "But that was a long time ago."

Belle thought long and hard.

"Davor?" She asked

* * *

**Who is Davor and what how will he affect Belle and Adam's relationship? Please review and if you have any theories write them in the review. I'd love to see what ya'll think. **

**Now there is a funny story about how I came up with the name Davor. (He is a made up character for this story) When I was on my cruise a few weeks ago, one of my waiters at dinner had the name Davor. He is from Croatia and had this amazing accent. I saw him practically everywhere and he even stopped me on one of the islands to say hi. He's such a cutie. So I wanted a unique name for this character and instantly thought of him. I know the name isn't french, but it's very exotic. **

**Like i said above it may be awhile until the next chapter. But again please review and let me know what you think of the story. I really appreciate those who are reviewing and staying loyal to this story. Your help helps me write even better. Thanks! **

**Until next time my fellow readers. **


End file.
